Light processing systems often involve directing light towards a display such that an image is produced. One way of effecting such an image is through the use of digital micro-mirror devices (DMD) available from Texas Instruments. In general, light is shined on a DMD array having numerous micro-mirrors. Each micro-mirror is selectively controlled to reflect the light towards a particular portion of a display, such as a pixel. The angle of a micro-mirror can be changed to switch a pixel to an “on” or “off” state. The micro-mirrors can maintain their “on” or “off” state for controlled display times.
The micro-mirrors are able to change angles by turning on a hinge mounted beneath them. To increase the resolution provided by a DMD while maintaining the DMD's size, the micro-mirrors or pixels are reduced in size. These smaller pixels usually require shorter hinges. Shorter hinges can cause the turn-on voltage to increase, as more work is required to twist a shorter hinge when changing the angle of the micro-mirror. Attempts to reduce the turn on voltage have included reducing the thickness of the hinge. However, thinner hinges are difficult to manufacture, producing smaller yields and are subject to parametric problems such as sagging.
According to one embodiment of the present invention a digital micro-mirror device includes a pixel occupying an area of the device and a hinge coupled to the pixel and positioned such that at least a portion of the hinge falls outside the area of the pixel.
Certain embodiments may provide a number of technical advantages. For example, a technical advantage of one embodiment may include the capability to provide a decreased digital micro-mirror device (DMD) mirror size. Another technical advantage of other embodiments may include the capability to provide an increased DMD resolution. An advantage of another embodiment may include lower power consumption by the DMD. Certain embodiments of the present invention can allow for decreased pixel size and increased resolution without the manufacturing difficulties associated with reducing hinge length. In addition, some embodiments can allow thicker hinges and minimize sagging effects.
Although specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some, or none of the enumerated advantages. Additionally, other technical advantages may become readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after review of the following figures, description, and claims.